


1D25Days - Day 4 - Hot Chocolate

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis blew the steam from the top of his cup of tea nervously.  Glancing around the small café, he looked at his watch again.  </p><p>He’d just taken a sip of tea when the bell above the door rang and Louis’ heart almost stopped in his chest as he watched Nick look around, his gaze falling on Louis.</p><p>Proffering a small smile, Louis watched as Nick went and ordered a drink.  Louis bounced his feet nervously on the floor as he took in how good Nick looked.  Swallowing down another mouthful of tea, he waited for Nick to come over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25Days - Day 4 - Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 4 of 1D Christmas Prompts! 
> 
> This time, it was a photograph of a steaming cup of hot chocolate with three love heart marshmallows floating around in it!
> 
> Weirdly, again (!), Word tells me this is 500 words but AO3 Word Count says it's 504 words!

Louis blew the steam from the top of his cup of tea nervously. Glancing around the small café, he looked at his watch again. 

He’d just taken a sip of tea when the bell above the door rang and Louis’ heart almost stopped in his chest as he watched Nick look around, his gaze falling on Louis.

Proffering a small smile, Louis watched as Nick went and ordered a drink. Louis bounced his feet nervously on the floor as he took in how good Nick looked. Swallowing down another mouthful of tea, he waited for Nick to come over.

‘Hey Lou.’ Nick said softly, sitting down, putting down a mug of hot chocolate in front of him, topped with cream and heart shaped marshmallows.

‘Thanks.’ Louis managed to blurt out. ‘I mean, for coming…for meeting me. I probably don’t deserve it.’ He mumbled, his hands cradling the tea in front of him to keep him from reaching out to Nick.

Nick raised an eyebrow and then shrugged his shoulders. ‘Probably not.’ He agreed with a sad smile.

‘I’m really sorry.’ Louis said, his voice almost a whisper. ‘I…I just…panicked.’

Nick nodded shrewdly, blowing his hot chocolate and waiting for it to cool down before he could take a mouthful.

‘Telling Harry it meant nothing when he caught us in bed together, me fucking you into the mattress and when you barely knew your own name wasn’t exactly your finest hour, Louis, no.’ Nick agreed.

Louis shut his eyes, feeling his cheeks blaze red. ‘Oh god…I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it.’ He admitted with a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Nick. ‘I miss you.’

Nick blew out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. Picking up his mug, he took a gulp of hot chocolate and as he put the mug down, Louis laughed at him. 

‘You’ve, er, got…’ Louis trailed off, shuffling his chair around to Nick’s and using his index finger to wipe the cream from Nick’s nose.

‘Whoops!’ Nick laughed, grabbing a napkin and wiping the end of his nose. ‘I miss you too Lou, but…’

‘Please. Don’t say “but” like that.’ Louis pleaded, taking Nick’s hands from where they were around his mug of hot chocolate and holding them tightly. ‘How do I make this right?’

Nick let out a shaky breath. ‘I can’t be a secret, not anymore.’ He said. ‘But I know that that’s a deal-breaker for you, so…’ He replied, starting to move his hands from Louis’.

‘It’s not. Not anymore.’ Louis replied quickly. ‘I’ll snog the face off you right now and let everyone watch if that’s what it takes. I’ll walk out holding your hand and I’ll tell everyone how much I love you, I just can’t lose you again, Nick. I can’t.’ 

Nick wished he could blame the hotness on his cheeks on the hot chocolate, but he knew he couldn’t as he leant forward and kissed Louis softly. ‘Love you too.’ He grinned.


End file.
